deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seneschal Varel
Seneschal Varel is the seneschal of Vigil's Keep. He informs the Warden-Commander that his job is to take care of the day-to-day matters of the keep. Varel has spent his life defending Amaranthine. He briefly became seneschal when Rendon Howe was arl but the two did not see eye to eye and he was demoted for repeatedly objecting to the arl's orders. When Howe's acts became more sinister, Varel secretly sheltered those in need and did his best to counteract the arl's atrocities. When the Grey Wardens took over Amaranthine, they reinstated Varel as seneschal. He is privy to many secrets of the order, despite not being a Grey Warden himself. Varel is first encountered during the opening quest to regain Vigil's Keep. He is being held on the roof of the keep by The Withered and is rescued by the Warden. Following his rescue, he can be found in the throne room of the Vigil where he informs the Warden of the political events that are taking place in the arling. He is also in charge of the Joining of each of the Warden's companions. If no action is taken during A Brewing Conspiracy, Varel will take a Crossbow bolt aimed for you when you are confronted by Bann Esmerelle and her companions; highlighting his loyalty to the Wardens. Varel, like most Awakening characters, has several endings. He may be killed whilst valiantly defending Vigil's Keep against The Mother's darkspawn army or will lead the Silver Order for many years Battle vs. Theoden (by Greenberret69) Varel Theodon In the plains of Rohan Seneschal Varel along with 4 Vigil's Keep soldiers are on a scouting mission. Theodan along with 4 Rohirrim on horeback are also on a scouting missin. As Theodan and his men move over the hill Varel and his men spot them and Theodan and his men spot Varel and his men. Varel and his men charge at Theodan who orders his men to take out their bows and arrows and fire. The Rohhirim fire at Varel and his men with a arrow hitting one in the chest . Varel takes out his Heartwood bow and firest killing one of the Rohhirim . Theodan tells his men to prpare to charge, so the Rohirrim take out their swords and shields. Theodan yells "Charge" and one of the Rohirrim blows the horn of Rohan and they all charge at Varel and his men. While one of the Vigil soldiers tries to pull out his sword Theodan quickly charges in on his horse and slashes the soldier right across his neck . Another Rohirrim charges at Varel but Varel uses his Heartwood arrow to hit the horse the Rohirrim is riding in the leg injuring it but knocking the Rohirrim off of it. Varel takes out his Dragonbrand Greatsword and brings it down on the Rohirrim slicing him in half . Another Rohirrim dismounts and charges at a Vigil Soldier and the two get into a sword fight. The Rohirrim stabs the Vigil soldier but the Vigil soldier stabs him too taking them both out . The last Rohirrim hands his bow and arrow to Theodan who takes aim and fires taking out the last Vigil soldier . Varel sneaks up from behind and stabs the last Rohirrim soldier . Theodan quickly dismounts off his horse and pulls out Herugrim his sword. The two charge and start attacking each other. Theodan tries to attack Varel but because Varel has a longer sword he moves carefully. Theodan is able to slash Varel's knee making him kneel and while Theodan tries to stab him Varel uses his Greatsword to stab Theodan right through as he is charging and Theodan's lifeless body hangs on the Dragonbrand Greatsword. Varel pulls the sword out of Theodan and yells in victory "FOR AMARATHINE!" WINNER: SENESCHAL VAREL Expert's Opinion While both had great armor, Theoden had a shorter sword in comparison to Varel's sword. That, and the fact that Varel had the X-Factors of Combat Experience and Leadership on his side. Whereas Theoden had better training. In the end, Varel had the better weapons and X-factors. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Warriors